


Kiss Me

by UsagiFelton



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Awkward Crush, Cute Park Jimin (BTS), First Crush, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance, Secret Crush, Shy Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsagiFelton/pseuds/UsagiFelton
Summary: Written for JiKook Secret Santa 2020Prince Jeon Jeongguk is a bit of a bookwork, finding his enjoyment in between pages instead of with people. In fact he thinks that kissing is both gross and unhygienic, so what happens with his personal guard Park Jimin challenges his views and shows him what it means to kiss? Will he change his mind, or stay the same?Based off of Prompt:Crown Prince JK is smart but innocent. He wanted to know things that the books in the royal library has. He wants to know what is a crush, how to kiss, how to hold someone's hand, what is love? His personal guard teach him everything, even how to fall in love.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook & Park Jimin, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140
Collections: Jikook Secret Santa 2020





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aerinsong10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerinsong10/gifts).



> Just a little something for the Jikook secret santa. This is loosely based off of the prompt, I figured there are different types of innocent but we'll see.

_Prompt 3:_

_Crown Prince JK is smart but innocent. He wanted to know things that the books in the royal library has. He wants to know what is a crush, how to kiss, how to hold someone's hand, what is love? His personal guard teach him everything, even how to fall in love._

  
  
**~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~**

**Kiss Me**

Jeon Jeongguk slipped into the room, exhaling as he relaxed against the door frame finally finding relief for the first time in hours. Today was the day of his brother's engagement dinner and party, Prince Jeon JungHyun was marrying a beautiful girl, not a princess (then again that’s not odd considering they were the only royal family in Korea) but still of noble birth. Her Father having been the latest in a long line of Barrons. He didn’t mind the girl, in fact he liked her well enough, out of all of the women that his parents had set his brother up with she was the most… _honest?_ He would say, or maybe genuine fit better? 

Well whatever it was, it was moot. His opinion of her didn’t matter as long as JungHyun was happy, and he was, deliriously so. Gguk had never seen his Hyung smile so much or look so sappy when talking to, or around another person. Honestly, he didn’t get it. Sure, in theory it made sense, attraction was needed for procreation, which was needed to sustain society. But if you asked him there were currently more people in the world than were needed anyway.

Sighing, the 20yr old man ruffled his hair and loosened his tie, unable to wait until he got home to get away from the suffiness of the night. He paused, looking around and noticing that he was in a study or small library, pushing away from the door he ambled over to the bookshelves to see if there was anything of interest on them. 

_‘Read it, read it, read it,’_ he thought as his fingers skimmed the spines of the literature at his disposal before finding one that seemed vaguely interesting. However, that hope was squashed as he read the actual synopsis- he’d thought “Fault in Our Stars” would be something about astrology, maybe black holes… but no, just a lame romance novel.

Snorting in disgust, the young man put the book back where it had been before perusing some more titles available. In the end he settled on _‘Flowers and Fauna: The Nature of Nature’_ and took a seat in an oversized comfy chair, determined to spend the rest of the party hiding out.

  
  


******

  
  
  


“Why am I not surprised you’re in **the one room** with books,” a voice said dryly sometime later.

Gguk didn’t even bother to look up as he heard it, knowing the voice and not surprised that the person attached had come to retrieve him. “Because you’re aware of my personality.”

“Very much so,” the resigned tone of his brother's former and his current personal guard, Park Jimin, remarked as he took a seat on the arm of the chair. “What’cha reading?”

“What **_are you_** reading?,” Jeongguk automatically corrected, shooting the other male an annoyed look when he removed the book from his hands. “I was in the middle-”

“-of being bored apparently,” the older said, returning it to him. “How is it there’s a party going on… food, drinks, music, women- and you’re in **here** … reading **books** … _on_ **_flowers?_ **”

“I walked,” the younger male deadpanned back.

“You’re also a smart ass,” Jimin responded, studying him. “Seriously though, it’s Hyun’s big night. Why aren’t you out there?”

“Over it,” Gguk shrugged. “Over all of the people asking me when my turn is, over all of the women pushing their daughters in my direction, over watching my brother look like he’s barely restraining himself from eating his fiancee’s face. Over all of it.”

Jimin snorted a laugh and slid into the chair next to Gguk, much to the younger’s chagrin. “You make it sound like a bad thing?” At the incredulous look the elder amended. “The last thing, that is. Not the others.” He nudged Gguk. “What’s the matter kiddo? Jealous?”

A look of pure disgust crossed Jeongguks face. “Of what?”

“That your bro has someone whose face he can eat,” the blond male shrugged.

The look remained. “Gross.”

“What are you, nine?” Jimin sighed looking at Jeongguk. He was a handsome guy, twenty years old, tall, talented, intelligent, well-built and rich. Honestly he was a social climbing mother/daughter duo’s wet dream. However, personable, or cordial- _he was not._ Good thing JungHyun was the one in charge of diplomacy. “Don’t tell me you still think girls have cooties?”

“No,” was the annoyed response. “However I KNOW **everyone** has germs.” His face scrunched up. “I get that sex and whatnot are needed for the continuation of the human race, and the endorphines that are released from sexual contact are supposed to be addicting. But honestly, think about it… you’re putting the warm spit from your mouth, into another person's mouth and they’re drinking it.” 

“Why do yo-”

_“-DRINKING IT,”_ the younger male stressed, eyes wide and filled with a horror that the blond found amusing and cute at the same time.

“It’s more like… swallowing it.”

“Same thing.”

“Not really.”

“Yes really.”

“Tomato, to-ma-to,” the elder said, rolling his eyes, before giving the other male a curious look. “So you’ve never thought about it... Or wanted to do it?”

“Drink stranger spit?”

“No, you ass- kiss,” Jimin sighed rubbing his brow. “You’re not curious?”

“What’s there to be curious about?” Jeongguk said in a way that really DID make him wonder if the male was nine years old instead of twenty.

“How about how good it feels? You know, those endorphins you mentioned?”

“Endorphins can be released a number of ways Hyung,” the younger said, turning back to his book. “You don’t have to make out or have sex. In fact, you can get them from something as simple as eating -or working out.”

“Is that why you bench press so much? Looking to ‘release the endorphins’,” Jimin said in a way that smacked of mischief.

“How can you make the most simple things sound dirty?”

“The same way you make the most pleasurable things sound gross,” the elder shrugged, leaning back on the oversized chair and partially on Jeongguk. “Talent, I guess.”

“Your definition of talent, like your morals, are loose,” the younger grouched.

_“Ya,_ what do you know about my morals?” Jimin asked, glancing over at him.

Gguk shrugged. “I’ve overheard you and TaeHyung-Hyung talking- I know enough.”

“Clearly not, if you doubt them,” the other responded, making a face. “Seriously, how can you decide you hate something without doing it?”

“I hate being murdered,” Jeongguk said dryly looking at Jimin. “Should I do it first to check?”

“Keep being a smart ass, and **_I’ll_ **kill you,” was the just as dry response. “I’m serious Gguk. You bury yourself in those all day every day,” he motioned towards the book. “You’ve read up on sex, romance, the world, the universe- but you’re too scared to experience most of it. You, what? Go to class, read, play video games, read, workout and read some more. Then rinse, repeat.”

The dark haired man shot him an annoyed look. “I do more than that?”

“Right, you eat, sleep and shit too. How could I have forgotten,” Jimin responded in a painfully droll tone, as he texted Tae back that he’d found Gguk and they were fine.

“I do more than that.”

“Like what?”

“What?”

“You do more than that, like what?” Jimin asked, looking at him once more.

“I sing-”

“-in the shower, that doesn’t count.”

“One. How the hell do you know that? And two, why the hell not?”

“Because you have the talent to sing in better places with better acoustics.”

“I’m a fucking **prince** , Jimin. Not an idol,” the younger male snapped. “What do you want me to do? Try out for BigHit? Join a boy group? Get booked on MNet?”

“No,” the other man replied knowing that wasn’t possible. “Just- TRY things before you decide you hate them. Not ALL things, not bad things -of course. But not everything that makes you uncomfortable is bad, Jeongguk.”

After he finished the two stared at one another for several moments before Gguk finally broke eye contact. “So then, what do you suggest?” His large dark eyes once again went to Jimin’s face. “You say try it before I decide I hate it- if I wanted to try kissing, then what? Who? My hand? My pillow? If you recall, that whole _‘I’m a prince’_ thing applies to every fucking thing in my life.”

“Of course not.”

“Then what?”

Jimin fell quiet for several moments, his mind working. Jeongguk had a point, he could tell Gguk to _‘live a little’_ all he wanted, but the fact was ANY living done by the younger male was front page news. Fifteen media outlets ran a story about him, just for trying to use a black card at a vending machine. So yeah… he supposed he understood.

“Someone you can trust,” the elder muttered after a moment, his mind still flicking through women he could think of.

Jeongguk was quiet as well, his mind going over things much like Jimin. They were both silent for several minutes before the younger male spoke. “Okay then- so you.”

“Me what?” Jimin asked looking up.

“You. I’ll kiss you.”

The blond pursed his lips and tilted his head slightly as his eyes squinted. “Hmmm…. I’m sorry, my ears. Clearly, they’re not working properly, I thought I heard you say me, but that's not possible because I don’t want to fucking die or be beheaded. Could you speak again?”

Jeongguk rolled his eyes at the other males' dramatics. “Shut up, my family hasn’t done beheadings for generations.”

“That makes me feel _loads_ better.”

The younger huffed. “Look, you said I need to try it. But it also needs to be with someone I can trust that won’t run to the tabloids with the story first chance they get. I would also prefer for it to be someone attractive-”

_“-wait,”_ Jimin cut in holding up a hand and quirking a brow. “You think I’m attractive?”

“Focus, Hyung,” Jeongguk frowned. “You’re single, trustworthy, attractive, and this was your idea- therefore I wouldn’t have to explain that it’s just an experiment. I think that ticks all the boxes, don’t you?”

_“You think I’m attractive,”_ Jimin grinned, wagging his brows. 

“I also think you’re an asshole, but you don’t focus on _that_ part,” the younger replied tersely.

“An _attractive_ asshole,” the other responded with a wink.

Jeongguk just stared at him, but there was the slightest twitch in his lip that told Jimin that he was, in fact, fighting a smile. “Just shut up and let’s kiss.”

**_“Now?!”_ **

“Yeah, why not?”

“Because we’re at a fucking party, with hundreds of people **and** members of the media,” Jimin responded making a face.

“We’re also alone in a room-”

“An *unknown* room. What if there are cameras?”

“Then we’re already screwed anyway,” Gguk shrugged.

“You’re way too easy going about this,” Jimin frowned. “Then again I would be too if **_I_ ** weren’t the one being beheaded.”

“You’re NOT going to be beheaded!” 

“Says you,” the older muttered.

“Hyung stop being a little bitch, yeah?”

“Did you just call me litte?”

“So not the bitch part huh?” Jeongguk responded with a laugh, no longer able to contain it. Jimin was a fucking weirdo, but he was a good weirdo and one of the few people not overly sensitive about his blunt/awkward nature. That was one of the reasons when his parents decided to get JungHyun more advanced personal guards for his upcoming marriage and family, they had moved Jimin and TaeHyung to guard him instead.

“If it keeps me from being be-”

“If you say beheaded ONE more time.”

“Then what?”

“I’m gonna post that picture of you in the cow costume on my instagram.”

“I was a KID!”

“Not that one, the one from when you and Tae dressed up a few years ago.”

_“You cad,”_ Jimin responded dramatically, standing.

“What? You’re running?”

“No, I’m locking,” the elder responded, heading over to the door and securing it. “I may be dumb, but i’m not stupid.”

“They’re the same thing.”

“Says you.”

“Says the dictionary.”

“I don’t know him.”

“I can tell.”

“Just shut up,” the older man replied, locking the door. Once he was done he turned and leaned against it, eyeing Jeongguk warily. “So… what kind of kiss are we talking about?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, there are different types of kisses, places to kiss, ways to kiss…” the blond sighed. “You’re so pure… so young… so smart… so stupid.”

“Shut it.”

The older male chuckled and pushed away from the door as Jeongguk stood. “You leaving? Changed your mind? Chickened out?”

“People probably kiss you just so you’ll shut up,” the taller man remarked, making a face.

“Whatever excuse you think you need,” Jimin smirked. “But we both know you just think i’m hot and want to touch my naughty bits.”

_“Hyung,”_ Gguk said in warning.

Laughing Jimin held up both hands in surrender. “Okay okay… I’ll stop.” He crooked a finger to the younger male. “Come here Jeonggukie.”

“Stop calling me that,” the other muttered.

“Come on little bunny, hippity hop along.”

“You’re annoying.”

“You like it,” when a moment passed and the younger didn’t deny it, both of Jimin’s brows rose. However, for once, he kept silent. 

“Well?” Jeongguk asked after a moment, a frown lingering on his face.

“Well what?”

“Kiss me.”

“You want ME to do it?”

“You’re the expert,” the younger huffed, annoyed.

“One, I’m not an expert. Two, thank you for saying so anyway, three- when they made me your bodyguard I don’t think this is what they meant.” At the look that he received in return, Jimin snorted a laugh and nodded. “Okay, okay.” Shifting forward he reached for Jeongguk’s neck, chuckling when the younger male flinched. “I’m just pulling you in. Relax, yeah?”

The dark haired man frowned slightly but nodded. Jeongguk watched as Jimin moved in closer, frowning a bit when the elder suddenly pulled back.

“Close your eyes.”

“What?” he frowned confused.

“Your eyes. Close them,” Jimin ordered. “You’re watching me the whole way up and it’s creepy.”

“You’re watching me too.”

“Jeongguk-”

“Sorry, fine,” Gguk relented, realizing he sounded childish and was feeling oddly nervous about this whole thing (which, for some reason he wasn’t able to hide). He gave a soft exhale and allowed his eyes to fall shut.

A few moments later he felt it, a soft press against his lips. It was gentle, but not as light as Gguk had imagined, for some reason he’d thought it would be a peck, but those full lips lingered, caressing his own gently- the flesh smooth and warm. The younger man found himself wanting it to continue to linger, however all too soon Jimin pulled back.

_“Breathe.”_

Jeongguk’s eyes fluttered open. “Huh?” he asked in a breathy tone.

“Breathe,” Jimin repeated, looking amused though Gguk couldn’t help but observe that his eyes were darker, his pupils dilated. 

“Ah… how-”

“Nose,” the older man said with a small smile. “You have one, use it. When I kiss you, breath through your nose and kiss me back.”

“Like… press back into you?”

“Yes… just… do whatever feels natural,” Jimin offered.

“Nothing about this feels natural,” he muttered.

The blond snorted. “Then you want to stop?”

_“No!”_ Jeongguk said a bit too quickly, before flushing, just a bit around his neck. “I mean… I’m still learning right? No point in stopping now or it’ll have been pointless.”

“Whatever you need to tell yourself, Jeonggukie.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“I’ll call you what I want.”

“Hyung-” he cut off as Jimin moved in quicker this time. Once again he froze, however a gentle squeeze of his arm reminded him to breath. Exhaling through his nose, his hand went awkwardly to the other males waist, his fingers curling into the fabric of the expensive suit. After a moment he kissed a bit more firmly, shutting down his mind and doing what he could to follow his Hyung’s advice and going with what felt natural.

Gguk was just getting the hang of things, his hand had even moved to cup the small of the other males back, their bodies slowly pressing into one another when he felt it- the smallest swipe of a warm, wet tongue against his bottom lip. He froze his whole body stiffening, however Jimin didn’t pull back, instead he persisted, his tongue once again swiping the bottom lip. It was a long moment of hesitation but Jeongguk finally parted his lips just a bit, all the invitation that the older male needed as his tongue swept in.

Jeongguk shuddered.

His hands curled into fists as sensations that were new and not as gross as he’d always assumed swept through him. Jimin’s tongue was warm, wet and strangely (or not) alive. It was a weird feeling, but what was most weird was how *not* weird it was, He exhaled, his body relaxing into the smaller man and, after several moments, his tongue working to mimic what was being done to him. The soft moan of appreciation from his partner fed both his libido AND his ego and Jeongguk pulled away abruptly.

“What? What’s wrong?” Jimin asked, his tone winded and lips full/bruised. 

God. The younger male took several steps back, stumbling a bit into the chair as his Hyung took him in, the arousal giving way to concern. 

“Jeonggukie?” he inquired, taking a step forward.

Jeongguk waved off the hand that was extended to him and shook his head, looking away. “I-nothing, I’m fine, I mean… I just… I think that covers it so…”

“Ahh…” the blond man murmured, trying not to let his disappointment show. After all they were at a party, kissing Gguk was fucking stupid to begin with. _‘Think of your head Jimin, you don’t want to lose it,’_ he silently chided himself. “Well… what did you think?”

“What?” the dark haired man frowned over at him confused.

“Kissing? What did you think? Still gross?” Jimin asked, taking in his flushed and distracted state with more than a bit of pride.

“..Yeah, I mean… it’s not as gross as I thought. I can see how people can be distracted. The dopamines are crazy.”

The elder laughed, looking at him with twinkling eyes. “I liked it too Jeonggukie.”

Gguk blushed.

“So, what do you say we get back to the party? Things should be winding down by now anyway,” Jimin suggested, suddenly realizing that being alone with Gguk after this may not be a good idea. The little bookworm was a much better kisser than he would have thought.

“You go ahead, I’m gonna… just, you know, read- here. Alone, please and thank you.”

Jimin snorted a laugh. “When did you get so polite?” He inquired, his eyes sweeping over Gguk who refused to make contact with them. Huffing the elder went over to where he’d sat and unceremoniously plopped down onto his lap.

**_“Hyung?!”_ ** Jeongguk demanded, looking at him shocked.

“There you are,” Jimin said with a smile ruffing his hair. “You can’t avoid looking at me Gguk people will think I did something bad to you.” As the other began to look chastised he couldn’t help adding, “And we both know it was very good.”

_“Hyung,”_ the dark haired man groaned, giving him a light shove.

Jimin allowed himself to roll off with a laugh and stood once more, extending a hand to Jeongguk. “So? What do you say, party?”

“I say you’re annoying,” Gguk muttered, though he accepted the hand allowing himself to be pulled up.

“But a good kisser,” the blond quipped.

Jeongguk groaned. “You’re not going to let this go are you?”

“Did you want me to?” Jimin asked, shooting him a look as he headed to the door.

“Stop bringing it up?”

“Act like it never happened. Make sure it never happens again…” 

Jeongguk paused and looked back, the two held eye contact for several moments, neither speaking as the offer hung tensely in the air. **_“YAAAAAAA!!”_ **, the overly obnoxious sound of Jimin’s text message alert came through and both looked away as he checked the phone.

“Didn’t my parents tell you to change that?” Gguk asked, clearing his throat and recomposing himself. 

“Mmm,” Jimin nodded, as he typed his response. “Good thing they’re your parents and not mine.”

“They’re still your Queen and King,” the younger sighed.

Jimin made a face. “Oh NOW you care if I’m beheaded.”

_“Hyung-”_

The blond laughed. “I kid, anyway that was Tae. Your parents are looking for you, it’s time to do the send offs. Lets head back, yeah?” He looked up, his amused gaze locking on Jeongguk’s annoyed/fond one.

“Yeah, yeah…” he muttered in response.

Jimin smiled again, his hand coming up to fix Jeongguk’s suit and tie back as the other allowed him to fuss. As he patted down the front of the jacket, he looked up and they made eye contact for several seconds before the younger males gaze subconsciously flicked to his lips. Those same lips twitched in an amused smirk and he gave him a pat on the chest before pulling back.

“If you’re good Jeonggukie, we’ll pick up studying later at your place,” Jimin declared as he opened the door.

“Who said I wanted too?” Gguk asked, feeling contrary.

“Are you saying you don’t?” the older man asked, shooting him a curious look over his shoulder.

Instead of responding to the query, he was given a shove out of the door. “Let's just get this over with.”

A resounding laugh was the response. “Let’s indeed, after all we have LOADS of studying to do.”

“Shut up Hyung.”

“Make me.”

“ **Later**.”

At this bold comment, Jimin shot Gguk a look but the younger had already pulled away and headed into the crowd, leaving him shaking his head in both wonder and amusement. Why did he have a strong feeling that he’d just created a monster? And more importantly, why was it he also couldn’t wait to be devoured by it?

Jimin smiled and headed into the crowd as well.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! I hope you guys enjoyed it, I've been having a hard go of being inspired so I hope that my effort showed through in a way that was enjoyable for this story.
> 
> Please let me know what you think and @aerinsong10 I hope you enjoyed your fic!


End file.
